wonderland
by angstqueen13
Summary: adeus.


"Desculpa."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu só precisava... eu nunca ia me perdoar se não soubesse como...", ela disse, hesitante e com uma expressão meio culpada, e passou devagar a língua pelos lábios, olhando fixamente para ele.

"Liv", Elliot disse num tom firme, tentando colocar um fim em toda aquela enxurrada de pedidos de desculpas. Completamente sem sentido. Ele respirou fundo e confessou: "não é como se eu nunca tivesse pensado nisso", de forma muito mais suave. Então, segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, colocando o cabelo escuro para trás. E então, foi a vez _dele_ beijá-la. E não aquele beijo assustado e rápido que havia sido o primeiro. A barreira dos infinitos escrúpulos já tinha sido superada, então ele a beijou com firmeza, e com o desejo acumulado de muito, muito tempo, quase esmagando os lábios dela com os seus. Ouviu um pequeno som abafado de aprovação da parte dela, e sentiu-a apoiando as mãos em seus ombros, ainda meio incerta e controlada.

Estava finalmente acontecendo. Tinha parecido estranho até um segundo atrás mas agora, a estranheza dava lugar à urgência.

Ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

Ele já tinha perdido.

Pela terceira vez, Olivia estava indo embora. Agora pra valer, o que significava não existir mais a esperança de um retorno, qualquer coisa a que se agarrar, e ele sequer podia sentir raiva dela. Apenas algum ressentimento por ela ter demorado tanto a lhe contar, mas agora compreendia todo o medo e tensão e trauma que ela vinha sentindo no último ano. A solução era óbvia, mas não fácil, e depois de debater internamente, de sentir até mesmo egoísmo e alívio, ele acabou por apoiá-la a fazer o que quer que fosse melhor. Aquele 'melhor' o deixava a ponto de explodir, ao sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo: saudade, desespero, vazio, e um estranho sentimento de posse, quando ele pensava que havia sido o relacionamento mais longo dela com um homem, e no próximo que ocuparia aquele espaço. Suas mãos deslizaram do rosto para o pescoço, os ombros, as costas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Algumas de suas várias curvas.

É, ele não tinha mais nada a perder, tudo já tinha explodido e ido para o inferno e agora ele não precisava se controlar mais, não havia mais nenhuma parceria a ser mantida acima de qualquer coisa ou qualquer ponto fraco a ser evitado a todo custo.

"Mmm?", ela tentou dizer alguma coisa com a boca dele ainda colada à sua.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, deixando-a a interromper o beijo mas ainda segurando-a em seus braços.

Ela hesitou outra vez, abriu e fechou a boca, e ele pensou no quanto ela conseguia estar tão bonita e _sexy_ mesmo que parecesse um pouco preocupada. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação do bar ele conseguia ver perfeitamente os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, como que pedindo por mais um beijo, o rosto perfeito e exótico, os olhos escuros e intensos o fitando fixamente outra vez.

"Tudo bem pra você, El?", ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. "Você sabe...", ela disse, baixando os olhos para a mão esquerda dele.

Ah, não, deus. Aquilo não. Seu casamento sempre havia sido o terceiro obstáculo e era a última coisa na qual ele queria pensar naquele instante. E por um segundo Elliot sentiu o desejo vacilar e quase perder para seu senso de dever. Olhou para Olivia outra vez - e então se lembrou, como poderia esquecer por um segundo? A despedida, a última noite, a última chance de fazer acontecer tudo o que ele havia guardado por tanto tempo. É, havia algo errado ali, e o grande erro era ainda tentar fingir que seu casamento ainda existia e funcionava. Porque "você acha que eu estaria desejando... não, não só desejando, mas beijando outra mulher se estivesse tudo bem e perfeito com Kathy? Se eu tivesse certeza de que ainda...", ele respirou fundo porque era extremamente doloroso admitir aquilo, mas aquela era uma situação extrema, onde ele precisava finalmente se resolver - principalmente para si mesmo, "... que ainda existe futuro para nós dois?", e ela o analisou por um instante, séria e racional como sempre havia sido, e ele sentiu outra onda de saudade e angústia tomando conta de si. Ah, deus, como ele ia sentir falta de tudo aquilo. Dos olhares, da forma como ela falava, da empatia, da racionalidade e até mesmo das raras explosões de fúria. A vida sem ela não seria difícil. Seria impossível.

Ele compreendeu de repente que não queria que ninguém ocupasse aquele vazio.

Aquele lugar pertencia somente a ela.

"Não", ela disse, por fim. "Não estaria."

Ela o conhecia tão bem, e ele se sentiu grato pela confiança. E estava chegando ao fim, ele se recordou outra vez, e não havia mais um segundo a perder. Ele a beijou outra vez e sentiu que ela finalmente se entregava. Olivia inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se encaixaram de forma perfeita. Perfeito era o adjetivo exato: perfeita a forma como ela captava cada movimento dele e respondia ao seu toque e depois, os papéis se invertiam e era ela quem o guiava, quem comandava a intensidade e a duração de cada beijo, quem entreabria os lábios e _deixava_ a língua dele invadir sua boca. Como se tivesse sido combinado os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Ela chegou ainda mais perto e as mãos escorregaram para baixo do sobretudo dele, e agora ela o estava acariciando lentamente enquanto suas línguas deslizavam uma sobre a outra. Devagar. Ele não aguentaria ficar muito tempo mais ali, num lugar público, com ela o tocando e beijando daquela forma; e ele não deveria ter se surpreendido quando ela interrompeu o beijo outra vez e disse que eles também deviam ir (Munch e Fin haviam saído há mais ou menos uma hora, investigar uma chamada que deveria ser dele, Elliot. Mas alguma coisa devia ter ficado muito clara em seu rosto, decepção, vazio, dor, porque Fin sugeriu que ele e Munch poderiam ir em seu lugar - e agora Elliot estava devendo várias para os dois).

Ele se sentia ansioso e meio embriagado andando logo atrás dela até a saída do bar - e tudo o que ele se atrevia a fazer naquele momento era brincar com a alça do vestido que ela usava e, depois, ajudá-la a vestir o casaco. Ele sabia que, se tentasse qualquer coisa além daquilo, perderia o pouco controle que ainda tinha. Então apenas acariciava com as pontas dos dedos o ombro dela, nu, sedoso e quente e, mais tarde, quando já estavam sob o ar frio da noite, seu pulso. Apesar da sugestão de saírem, ela parecia um pouco mais contida, agora, e ele se perguntou se ela estava desistindo - ou se ainda havia algum resíduo de trauma dentro dela. Sem pensar no que fazia Elliot fechou os punhos, sentindo sua respiração se acelerar. Ele tinha sentido tanta raiva quando finalmente soube, e ainda sentia. Raiva de si mesmo, principalmente, porque não havia estado lá. E quando ela se virou e o beijou outra vez levou ainda um ou dois segundos para que aquela raiva se dissipasse.

"Alguma chance de eu conseguir uma carona?", ela perguntou, e agora estava sendo terrivelmente _sexy_ outra vez, olhando para ele de forma intensa e decidida.

Carona. Claro. Ele daria qualquer coisa a ela naquele instante.

Abriu a porta do carro para ela, deu a volta e entrou e, então, tudo o que Elliot se lembrava era de o mundo ter se tornado uma sequência difusa de beijos apaixonados, beijos desesperados, carícias que oscilavam da intensidade do desejo reprimido à suavidade e o som de respirações muito rápidas e gemidos baixos e ocasionais.

Quase nenhuma palavra.

Palavras nunca funcionaram muito bem para os dois.

Como quando finalmente chegaram ao prédio dela e Olivia perguntou:

"Tudo bem, El? Tudo bem mesmo? Você não vai... se arrepender depois?"

Ele quase gemeu outra vez, mas de frustração. Por que ela tinha de ficar lembrando... daquilo? Mais uma vez ele vacilou, o poder que vinte e tantos anos de casamento carregavam, a rotina, o familiar e seu senso de dever quase gritaram mais alto. Quase. Porque a expressão no rosto dela, de expectativa e tristeza precipitada e conformismo e desejo o fizeram tirar impulsivamente a aliança do dedo, colocá-la no porta-luvas do carro e dizer que ele se arrependeria, também, de jamais saber como era. Ela o analisou outra vez, com tristeza, mordendo o lábio como quem estava se controlando para não chorar, e ele quase pediu que por favor, ela não fizesse aquilo.

"Eu amo você, Elliot. Você sabe disso, não sabe?", ela sussurrou, séria, apaixonada. Ele sabia. Ah, como sabia. Mas sempre havia preferido fingir que não. "Não quero estragar sua vida..."

"Shh", ele disse, a abraçando e a interrompendo, "eu já disse. Já está estragado", e deus, ele ainda não sabia o que era mais difícil. Trazer à tona seu fracasso ou deixar Olivia ir, para sempre, de sua vida, tão triste, tão sozinha, e o desejando tanto - e sendo absolutamente correspondida naquele desejo.

A última chance.

"Eu não quero...", ela recomeçou.

"Eu quero, Liv. Eu quero...", ele sussurrou, junto ao ouvido dela, "quero você", e percorreu com os lábios a orelha, o pescoço, a mandíbula dela.

Olivia suspirou e gemeu e passou os braços por seu pescoço e buscou os lábios dele. Intensa, urgentemente. A impressão que ele tinha é que ela desejava machucar os próprios lábios, tamanha era a intensidade com que o beijava. E então ela parou de repente e apenas continuou abraçada, acariciando lentamente a nuca e o pescoço dele.

"Só quero que você saiba o que está fazendo", ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei", Elliot disse, e abriu a porta do carro. "Só... relaxa", ele pediu carinhosamente, segurando as mãos dela. "Não pensa mais nisso", e ele a analisava agora, enquanto o elevador subia. O altruísmo dela sempre o havia intrigado: tudo para os outros, para ele, nada para si mesma. Era tudo muito bonito na teoria mas devia haver um limite para aquilo, ele pensou, e beijou-a, com ternura, a princípio.

Então, ela pareceu acreditar que ele sabia mesmo o que fazia.

Foi incrível a rapidez com que passaram da relutância e carinho ao fogo puro.

As mãos dela estavam sobre o corpo dele outra vez. Muito mais atrevidas, deslizando sobre seu peito, seus ombros e bíceps, sentindo cada detalhe, cada músculo e, então, livrando-o do sobretudo antes mesmo de entrarem no apartamento. Estava escuro no corredor e no hall de entrada, mas não havia nada o que se ver ali, apenas beijar, mordiscar, e trazer para ainda mais perto o corpo dela. Elliot a segurou pela cintura e beijou-a ardentemente enquanto Olivia tentava fechar a porta e derrubava o molho de chaves no chão e acendia um abajur. O diálogo de suspiros e gemidos e palavras desconexas havia retornado. Não havia mais nada a esconder e preservar, agora, e ele podia admitir abertamente para si mesmo o quanto a queria. Podia se descontrolar. Lentamente ele deslizou o casaco dela pelos ombros, sentindo como sua pele era lisa, macia, quente. Ele queria prová-la. Tocou o ponto logo abaixo da orelha com os lábios, ouviu-a suspirar seu nome e sentiu as mãos dela segurarem firme em sua nuca, seus dedos deslizarem lentamente para dentro da gola da camisa.

"Liv", ele respondeu numa voz rouca e abafada, porque seus lábios ainda estavam colados à pele dela, agora, descendo pelo pescoço, até o colo, e então, ainda mais para baixo. Sentiu os seios dela se movendo ainda mais rapidamente sob seus lábios quando começou a beijá-los, e aquilo, e mais a pressão das mãos dela em suas costas era enlouquecedor. Ele queria mais. Alcançou as costas do vestido dela, abriu o zíper, "El", ela gemeu outra vez quando os dedos dele encontraram os bicos dos seios, arrepiados, deliciosos. Ele os chupou, pensando que talvez devesse ir mais devagar mas era impossível, por causa do cheiro dela, das formas voluptuosas e da voz e das mãos o puxando para perto, cada vez mais perto, e abrindo apressadas e meio trêmulas os botões de sua camisa. Ele se endireitou enquanto ela o despia. Os olhos. Os olhos dela o devoravam, o deixavam embriagado outra vez, paralisado quando desviaram de seu corpo para fitá-lo diretamente. Como se tivesse sentido que o tinha sob seu controle ela se aproximou, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele bem devagar, puxando-o com os dentes e antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo para reagir a língua dela invadia sua boca e o corpo dela se colava ao dele, se _encaixava_ perfeitamente - ela se esfregava lentamente sobre seu pênis, que estava duro como não havia estado em muito, muito tempo. Ele soltou um som estranho, gutural, quando baixou as mãos para os quadris dela, sentindo, finalmente sentindo depois de séculos lutando para não pensar, no quanto eram deliciosos. Livrou-se do vestido, cravou os dedos na carne dela, sentiu-a gemer mais alto contra sua boca.

Era tão louco e instintivo e descontrolado.

Perfeito.

Ele a queria naquele instante.

Ele gemeu de frustração quando ela se afastou.

Ainda o hipnotizando com os olhos Olivia terminou de tirar sua camisa e ela riu, _riu_ quando a peça de roupa se recusou a sair porque os botões dos punhos ainda estavam fechados. Outra onda de angústia tomou conta dele. Os sorrisos dela eram tão raros quanto lindos. Durante um segundo inteiro Elliot teve um estranho impulso de fazê-la sorrir, muito, para sempre. Então, sentiu os dedos dela abrindo os botões de sua calça, descendo o zíper, entrando por dentro de sua roupa de baixo enquanto ela, o tempo todo, o encarava, mordendo o lábio de baixo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás quando a mão dela se fechou em torno de seu membro. Agarrou com força a cintura, depois os quadris dela, quando Olivia começou a acariciá-lo, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo, lenta e intensamente. Não, ele não podia esperar mais. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, ergueu-a no ar, sorriu quando ouviu a exclamação de surpresa dela, e a carregou para a cama.

O rosto dela trazia outra vez aquela expressão apaixonada e o coração dele batia muito, muito rápido. Estava acontecendo. Ele a estava deixando completamente nua na cama, acariciando suas pernas, coxas, seu sexo. Ela estava excitada, ele sentiu, quando inseriu um dedo dentro dela. Tão úmida e quente, tão... bem e sem trauma algum. Trauma. Ele conseguiu se controlar por um instante e a observou enquanto a penetrava com os dedos. É, ela estava bem, e sentiu uma enorme onda de... carinho, enquanto a beijava. Ela alcançou seu pênis e o guiou para dentro de si, "não posso esperar mais, por favor, El", e como ele poderia recusar? Elliot apoiou as duas mãos na cama. Mais uma vez os dois suspiraram exatamente ao mesmo tempo quando ele a penetrou.

Ela arqueou o corpo para trás, estremecendo, e ergueu as pernas e passou-as pela cintura dele, como que incentivando-o a ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo. Mas ele não precisava de incentivo algum. Era explosivo, quente, perfeito. A voz dela, que ele havia ouvido em vários tons durante onze anos, mas jamais tão ofegante, quente, rouca e descontrolada. Elliot, Elliot, Elliot. A sincronia perfeita entre os movimentos. O corpo dela suado, quente, cheio de curvas. As mãos dela em seus ombros, suas costas, apertando forte, provavelmente deixando marcas. Cravando as unhas nele, trêmula, gemendo, durante todas as vezes em que gozava.

Ele faria aquilo para sempre - mas tudo acabou rápido demais, e Elliot simplesmente desabou sobre ela, ainda trêmulo, ainda com as pernas dela em sua cintura. Elas foram escorregando lentamente algum tempo depois. À medida em que sua respiração se acalmava sua capacidade de pensar retornava, e outra onda de angústia tomou conta dele: era o fim. Não mais ameaçando acontecer, mas realmente ali. Na cama com eles. Ele não queria ir, não queria deixar aquilo acabar, não queria que Olivia saísse de sua vida. Deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para bem perto de si. Ela suspirou suavemente, passou um braço pelo tórax dele. Havia tanto o que ele queria dizer a ela. Mas além de não estar muito certo sobre o que diria, ele nunca havia sido bom com palavras, então tudo o que Elliot fez foi acariciá-la, e sentir Olivia tocando-o de volta. Exatamente da mesma maneira carinhosa e intensa, lenta, cada toque carregando a possibilidade de ser o último. Um perfeito diálogo mudo.

E o que ele queria, a partir daquele momento?

Poderia haver um futuro para os dois?

Elliot nunca havia pensado no depois. Nas poucas vezes em que se permitiu sonhar com Olivia (sempre quando ela estava ausente e ele não corria o risco de se descontrolar e passar das fantasias à realidade) haviam sido sonhos mais imediatistas: contato, beijo, sexo - mas também, sempre havia existido algo mais importante a ser mantido até então. E talvez porque, sendo parceiros, ela estaria sempre com ele; logo, sem motivos para fantasiar sobre sentimentos.

Mas e agora?

Ele ainda não conseguia encarar aquela questão.

Também não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela, olhos fechados, parecendo finalmente tão em paz, sob a luz do sol que nascia (também cedo demais) e pensar que nunca mais a veria. Quando ela abriu os olhos, parecia que aquele era exatamente o pensamento dela: nunca mais. Ela estava triste e sonolenta, e ele ainda não queria deixá-la. Não queria ter de decidir. Mas suas responsabilidades o chamavam e ele disse, horas depois, quando já estava atrasado como nunca, que tinha de ir. Olivia suspirou e mal tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, lentamente, como que memorizando cada traço. Então, ela apenas assentiu e ficou de pé e se vestiu enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Pensar que 'nunca mais' doía como poucas coisas haviam doído. Exatamente da mesma forma como havia doído quando Kathy o deixou. E era uma comparação muito adequada: havia sido um casamento. Sexo podia ter sido a última coisa a acontecer, mas tudo o que ele considerava ideal em um casamento havia estado lá, respeito, cumplicidade e voltas por cima; e o que ele não considerava também. Tanta coisa não-dita.

Ele pensou nos raros sorrisos dela.

"Vamos... vamos fazer qualquer coisa um dia desses."

Ela o fitou intensamente, e disse, "claro, vamos sim", sem muita ênfase, e deu um sorriso triste.

Não era o sorriso que ele queria. Elliot segurou as mãos dela e insistiu, com mais firmeza:

"Falo sério."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como que o repreendendo, e sorriu outra vez. Um sorriso diferente, mas ainda não era o que ele esperava.

"Apenas... vá, El. Vá trabalhar", ela disse, e o beijou.

Ele queria argumentar mas estava mesmo muito atrasado. E, droga, não era como se vivessem na Idade da Pedra e não tivessem telefones. Ele sabia onde ela morava. A manhã estava fria mas muito clara e ensolarada. Claridade e vento intensos e reais demais, fazendo as últimas horas se parecerem mais com um sonho louco. Ele e Olivia finalmente admitindo, se beijando, indo pra cama... e sendo tão quente, explosivo e perfeito. E ele ainda havia dado o golpe de misericórdia em seu casamento, nem tanto pela traição mas por haver finalmente admitido

Ainda assim, ele sentia seu coração se inclinando na direção da rotina, do familiar. Da velha casa. Dos filhos.

Não dava pra negar, ele gostava daquilo.

Talvez já tivesse batido tanto na tecla "fim" que poderia se acostumar. Talvez a dor e a angústia em seu peito fossem se acalmando com o tempo. Talvez o lugar dela, afinal, tão perfeita e sobre-humana, fosse mesmo no território dos sonhos.

Talvez.

---

essa eu escrevi pra me sentir menos mal, também, haha, mas com a provável saída da mariska, da série =/ sempre pensei que esse seria o pior cenário pra E/O acontecer (não que eu ache que vá acontecer... já perdi as esperanças), mas pensei melhor e concluí que nem tanto.

eu gosto de finais não-felizes. mas também gosto dos felizes, e criei uma continuação pra essa fic na minha cabeça. mas como ela envolve uma gravidez (de quem será? quem será o pai? tããão difícil adivinhar...), e é algo tremendamente cheesy e novelão, eu não vou escrever :P


End file.
